Los Ángeles nos unen
by Natalie-Jonas-Malfoy-Nefilim
Summary: Hasta que se unieron pensaban que sabían todo del otro, los cambios hacen que las cosas se vean diferentes, los miedos también... Una historia donde las cosas que los ángeles quieren que suceda, pasará y si no parece estar bien, a nadie le importara... (Próximamente contendrá Lemmon, por ahora solo Romance, Amor y mucha Amistad)


_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

Era cualquier día normal en la estación King Cross para cualquier muggle, pero para cierto trío no lo era tanto, sabían que debían apresurarse para llegar a tiempo al andén 9 y 3/4, y así empezar la travesía de un nuevo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, llegaron, atravesaron la pared de ladrillos luego de despedirse de Molly y Arthur Weasley, para dirigirse al tren que los llevaría a su segundo hogar, sabiendo que iban a ser por fin felices, no tendrían que luchar, no más Horrocruxes, no más "Lord Voldemort", no más muertes, disfrutarían su último año en Hogwarts para adquirir los conocimientos que les faltaran y luego poder estudiar y ser profesionales Aurores (Ron y Harry) y Medimaga o próxima Ministra (Hermione)

Al ya haber ingresado al tren, buscaron un compartimiento vacio, pero el primero que abrieron los dejó sorprendidos, la escena de un rubio de ojos grises mirando por la ventana y derramando unas lágrimas, no era muy linda que digamos, podían detestar a ese muchacho pero no llegaban a odiarlo y menos luego de testificar a su favor en el juicio que se le realizó a todas las familias de Mortífagos y cualquier seguidor del Sr. Tenebroso, já, Tenebroso mi abuela, pensaba un azabache, luego de estar completamente seguros de que ese era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, se acercaron lentamente con Hermione al frente, el rubio había notado su presencia pero no le importaba que lo viesen así, no en ese momento al menos, los dos muchachos del Trío de Oro (Apodo que ellos no querían llevar) se mantuvieron bajo el marco de la puerta del compartimiento, mientras una castaña se acercaba al rubio y le colocaba una mano sobre su hombro buscando que volteara hacia ellos, pero lo que obtuvo fue un suspiro y más lágrimas de parte del ojigris, Hermione, sabiendo que a Harry y a Ron poco les importaba Draco, les hizo una seña para que buscaran un compartimiento, luego ella los alcanzaba, sin mediar palabra, ambos cerraron la puerta dejando dentro a un par, un tanto disparejo.

\- Hola Malfoy, qué tienes?  
\- Muffiato... - el rubio conjuró ese hechizo antes de comenzar a hablar con la Gryffindor  
\- Deberías irte con tus amigos Granger  
\- No Malfoy, pues estoy segura de que estás triste y aunque supongo la razón, quisiera que me la dijeras  
\- No pensé que fueras chismosa Granger  
\- Tampoco empieces a pensarlo ahora Malfoy  
\- A ver, asómbrame  
\- De qué hablas Hurón?  
\- Para ser la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, estás como lenta Sabelotodo, cuál es tu suposición?  
\- A tú padre lo enjuiciaron a cadena perpetua en Azkaban...  
\- Poco o nada me importa mi padre  
\- A tú madre, aunque haya quedado libre, estoy segura que no le está yendo de maravilla, o sí?  
\- No te debería de importar eso o sí?  
\- Responde a mi pregunta y yo responderé a la tuya  
\- Obvio que no, esa pregunta era de respuesta obvia  
\- Lo se Malfoy, pero igual la hice. Y no es que me mortifique por ustedes, pero igual no le quito lo triste al dolor ajeno  
\- Siempre has odiado el dolor ajeno Granger  
\- Pues claro Malfoy, no está demás ayudar cuando es posible  
\- Ese es tu lema?  
\- Sí, y no me mires así por favor  
\- Por qué? Te pongo nerviosa?  
\- Un poco Rubio Oxigenado  
\- Ese es nuevo, no te había oído decirlo  
\- Qué cosa? Rubio Oxigenado?  
\- Si, eso mismo Rata de Biblioteca  
\- No empecemos con insultos, sí?  
\- Quieres que empiece a llamarte Hermione?  
\- Si así lo quieres, por mi, puedes hacerlo Draco  
\- Lo hiciste a propósito, cierto?  
\- Qué cosa Draco?  
\- No te hagas la boba Granger, para eso está el zanahorio y su amor por ti  
\- Ron no me ama Malfoy  
\- Hace un segundo no era Draco?  
\- No me hagas molestar ni digas cosas sin sentido  
\- Sin sentido dices? Es que acaso no lo sabías?  
\- Bien por él si tiene esos sentimientos hacia mi, somos mejores amigos  
\- Por Merlín, que fría Hermione  
\- No es asunto mío, a mi me parece atractivo alguien más  
\- Que misteriosa Granger! Quién será el afortunado?  
\- Pronto lo sabrá el susodicho  
\- Seré yo ese que roba suspiros tuyos, ese en el que piensas antes de dormir, ese que te descontrola el mundo - "Yo y mi bocota, shh Draco"  
\- Emmmhj... Por qué crees tú eso? Te has enamorado?  
\- Eso es personal, no?  
\- Tú estás indagando, así que me respondes  
\- OK, OK. Sí, desde hace tiempo, de un imposible  
\- Para el Gran Draco Malfoy hay alguien imposible  
\- Si mi querida Hermione, eso existe  
\- Y esa es entonces la razón por la que llorabas?  
\- Digamos que sí  
\- Sentimos el mismo pesar entonces!  
\- Estás enamorada?  
\- Supongo, no lo se... Esto es raro!  
\- Que seamos nosotros es raro, pero de resto no  
\- Tienes razón, no me has dicho Sangresucia  
\- Y no lo haré más  
\- Okey  
\- Ahora suspiras tú Granger  
\- Algún problema con eso Draco?  
\- Realmente no Hermione  
\- Te importa si me pongo a leer un rato hasta que lleguemos?  
\- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, total... Al fin hay libertad!

Hermione, como era de esperarse, se colocó a leer una novela muggle, que casualmente ya Draco había leído, casi una hora después, la castaña guardó el libro terminado en su bolso y luego de mantenerse en silencio por unos minutos (observando hacia la ventana, viendo disimuladamente al rubio):  
\- Cuánto llevas leyendo ese libro?  
\- Varios días Draco, por?  
\- Yo lo leí en una semana durante la guerra  
\- Tú, un libro muggle?

\- No soy lo que aparentaba ser Hermione

\- Y qué te pareció?

\- Me gustó bastante, fue muy lindo  
\- Pero que romántico  
\- Siempre lo he sido Hermione  
\- Sentiste eso, no?  
\- Fue muy raro, pero me gustó  
\- A mi también, volvamos a hacerlo ...  
\- Si ves estamos a unos minutos de llegar y no tenemos las túnicas puestas  
\- Existe la magia y somos mayores de edad  
\- Que inteligente mi bruja bella  
\- Gracias... Creo que me iré para poder cambiarme y bajar del tren  
\- Me parece, igual haré yo  
\- Nos vemos entonces Draco  
\- Lo siento Hermione  
\- No hace falta, el pasado pisado y olvidado  
\- Nuevo comienzo  
\- Así es amigo mío

Así se despidieron para acomodarse y poder bajar del tren, buscando el compartimiento en donde se habían metido sus amigos, se topó con Luna Lovegood, luego de hablar un rato mientras ambas se colocaban sus respectivas túnicas, se dieron cuenta que ya había que bajar del tren y montarse en los carruajes que estaban "manejados" por los Thestrals, los cuales eran visibles para la mayoría de los estudiantes, pues obvio, después de una guerra con varios caídos, fue hasta que llegaron al castillo de Hogwarts que la castaña se encontró con los demás amigos de ella y juntos entraron al Gran Comedor, se iban a sentar en sus respectivas mesas, pero se dieron cuenta de que ya no había distinción y todos estaban sentados en cualquier espacio, por lo que se sentaron todos juntos, escucharon el discurso de bienvenida de la Directora McGonagall, comieron el banquete preparado por los elfos del castillo y se dirigían a sus reconstruidas torres, pero la Directora los detuvo y retuvo a la Srta. Hermione Granger y al Sr. Harry Potter, al igual que ya había hecho con el Sr. Draco Malfoy y el Sr. Theodore Nott, la Srta. Luna Lovegood y el Sr. Terry Boot, la Srta. Hannah Abbout y el Sr. Justin Finch-Fletchey, todos escogidos como perfectos ese año y dos de ellos tambien elegidos como Premios Anuales, dos que estaban empezando una amistad.

Era el primer día de clases, como era de esperarse, cierta castaña se levantó temprano, desayunó y se dirigía a su primera clase en su horario totalmente ocupado con clases electivas (A excepción de la estúída materia de Adivinación, pensaba Hermione) cuando un rubio la tomó del brazo y la llevaba a la oficina de la Directora:  
\- Deja de hacer preguntas y sígueme  
\- Malfoy, responde por favor  
\- McGonagall nos mandó a llamar  
\- Gracias

Ingresaron a la oficina con la contraseña que Minerva le había dicho a Draco, esperaron frente a la puerta y luego de unos segundos, la Directora les autorizó el paso y les indicó que se sentaran en la sillas frente al escritorio donde ella se encontraba  
\- Que bien que vinieron enseguida, gracias Sr. Malfoy, perdone Srta. Hermione pero es necesaria esta reunión  
\- Qué tiene para decirnos profesora?  
\- Ambos fueron escogidos como Premios Anuales, disculpen el no haber mandado la respectiva carta, pero con todo lo que ha ocurrido  
\- Lo entendemos Directora McGonagall - dijeron ambos jóvenes al unísono  
\- Eso es espléndido! Como ya sabrán, comparten una torre solo para ustedes, aunque su dormitorio en su respectiva casa sigue disponible en caso de que deseen utilizarlo algún día. En la torre de Premios Anuales, hay dos dormitorios ya identificados, una sala común, una cocina de estilo muggle y un baño que deberán compartir. Alguno tiene alguna pregunta u objeción?  
\- No, nada! - dijo McGonagall luego de esperar un rato para que los jóvenes asimilaran la información - me alegra. Pueden retirarse... Una cosa más, la contraseña de la torre es la que tenía el viejo Director Dumbledore en esta oficina  
\- Y esa era? - preguntó Malfoy dudoso  
\- Gracias profesora, esa era "Pie de Limón" - respondió Hermione triunfante y alegre  
\- Ahora sí, retírense a sus clases

Anduvieron juntos por el pasillo hasta cuando debían cruzar, por lo que se detuvieron y pensaban conversar:  
\- Malfoy, tú piensas usar la torre?  
\- Quiero, pero no lo se  
\- Estoy considerándolo, creo que si deberíamos, total, nada perdemos  
\- Pues bien, bella bruja, voy a mover mis cosas, nos vemos en la torre  
\- Igual, adiós!

"No Hermione, el hurón no puede gustarte, es él, te ha herido desde que entraron al Colegio, nadie cambia así por así, de un día para el otro, algo debe tramar, hay que tener mucho cuidado y más si estaría 24/7 con él, no puede ser, por Merlín, no es posible" , la conciencia de la chica le afectaba demasiado y más porque quería saber, necesitaba resolver las dudas en su cerebro (Y en su corazón).  
"Draco, cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensar en estar cerca de ella, no te dejes llevar por los sentimientos, se lo más Malfoy posible con este tema, casi dormir con ella, hablar de forma civilizada con la Insufrible Sabelotodo, Rata de Biblioteca que es Hermione Jean Granger, contrólate Draco, por lo que más quieras cálmate!", la razón del rubio había hablado y aunque él fuese calculador, por una vez sería impulsivo e igual obtendría lo que quiere.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y todas sus cosas ya estaban en su dormitorio de la torre de premios anuales e igual había ido a clases, menos mal que McGonagall decidió regresarle el giratiempo que había usado en tercer año. Al entrar al gran comedor, buscó a sus amigos con la mirada y al verlos, se sentó a su lado procurando inconcientemente quedar frente a donde ocupaba su lugar habitual entre la melosa de Parkinson ("No estoy celosa") y el desinteresado de Theodore Nott, un rubio de ojos grises, al que vería mucho este año.

Al fin entró, ya se iba a preocupar como cada vez que se daba cuenta que esa castaña se quedaba en la biblioteca en vez de comer, porque buscaba a esos estúpidos amigos de ella, San Potter y la Comadreja, antes de ver si él estaba ahí, "A ella no le importas" le decía siempre una voz en su mente. Él sentía que algo lo zarandeaba, debía ser la tonta de Pansy que tenía él a su lado ahora, esa muchacha es estúpida o se las daba, nunca me deja solo, él solo podía contar con Theo, su mejor y único amigo, decidió sentarse al lado de él como casi siempre, y todos comían tranquilos, excepto él, escuchando la chillona voz de Pansy:  
\- Draqui, regresa acá, debes comer, recuerda que hoy hay entrenamiento y debes participar  
\- Deja tus estupideces vale, hoy se escogen a los que van a formar el equipo  
\- Eso mismo Draquito, tú serás el buscador de Slytherin, igual que el Cara Rajada lo será para Gryffindor  
\- Este año nos esperan buenas aventuras, no amigo?  
\- Claro que sí Theo, más de las imaginables  
\- Deberías dejar de verla o se dará cuenta, sabes?  
\- Ya hemos comprobado que no puedo. Además, ahora ambos somos premios anuales  
\- Quién te viera Draco? Ahora el camino es más sencillo  
\- Pero para ti no, cierto amigo?  
\- Me tocan las rondas con ella y a ti con la tuya  
\- Cuándo dieron esa información?  
\- Está en la cartelera de cada casa  
\- Gracias por darme una alegría más

Ninguno se había dado cuenta cuando cierta tonta se había levantado de la mesa hecha un furia y se había dirigido a llorar a su cuarto pues su eterno amor Draco no le correspondía y había alguien más con quien competir, la sangresucia esa de Granger, ella le haría pagar su corazón roto a ambos, a ver quien ríe de último.

La clases transcurrieron con normalidad y luego de la cena, le dijo a sus amigos que ese día dormiría en la torre que compartía con Draco Malfoy:  
\- Herms, debes cuidarte, sí?  
\- Claro Ron, cálmate, se defenderme  
\- Está bien que le des segundas oportunidades a todo el mundo  
\- Gracias por apoyarme Ginny  
\- Pues yo me iré a dormir, buenas noches - dijo Harry para evadir el tema y no opinar sobre la decisión de su mejor amiga


End file.
